


Breakfast on the Boardwalk

by KaylaRachille



Series: Ashivia Scene Fix-Its and Episode Alternate Endings [1]
Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Best Friends, Breakfast, Burns, F/M, Friendship, Ice Cream, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaRachille/pseuds/KaylaRachille
Summary: An alternate ending for Season One Episode 16'Championships'Asher wants to cook breakfast for Olivia to thank her for everything that she has done for him these past few months when he screws everything up like usual. But luckily like she always does Olivia is there to make things better.Snippet from the Story:“Ash what are you doing?” She finally asks with a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.“Making pancakes.” He says stating the obvious sending her his trademark smirk.“I can see that.” She tells him with a laugh playfully rolling her eyes. “But why are you?” She questions taking a seat on one of the bar stools.“To say thank you for everything you've done for me these last few months.” He tells her sincerely holding her gaze for a long moment before returning his attention back down to the pan.(Contains Spoilers)
Relationships: Asher Adams & Olivia Baker
Series: Ashivia Scene Fix-Its and Episode Alternate Endings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848343
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Breakfast on the Boardwalk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, y'all! :)
> 
> Throwing it back to Season One for this story. I got the idea for this one for thinking that Asher would want to do something to thank Olivia for helping him out with his dad and everything that happened during season one.
> 
> So, I hope y'all will enjoy this one too! <3

“Asher?” Olivia calls once his front door clicks shut behind her. 

“I'm in the kitchen.” She hears him answer above the loud clatter of pots and pans. 

She crosses the floor quickly not even bothering to take off her shoes as a feeling of anticipation mixed with curiosity spreads through her at why he texted for her to come over at seven o’clock in the morning on a Saturday. 

She runs her hand over her hair hoping that it doesn't look too messy since she pulled it up quickly after reading his text in her rush out the door. 

She watches for a few minutes in amusement as Asher with his face pulled in a tight expression of determination focuses on flipping the pancakes over. 

“Ash what are you doing?” She finally asks with a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. 

“Making pancakes.” He says stating the obvious sending her his trademark smirk. 

“I can see that.” She tells him with a laugh playfully rolling her eyes. “But why are you?” She questions taking a seat on one of the bar stools. 

“To say thank you for everything you've done for me these last few months.” He tells her sincerely holding her gaze for a long moment before returning his attention back down to the pan. 

“Oh, you didn't have to do that.” She says touched at his generosity. 

“Yes, I did.” He states with a determined nod reaching around the pan to pick up the dishtowel from the countertop. “Ow, shit.” He exclaims when one of his fingertips brush the side of the pan. 

“Are you okay?” Olivia asks jumping up from her seat in alarm. 

“I'm fine.” He says shortly trying to hide his pain from her. 

“Let me see.” She demands gently reaching her hand out to grab his. 

“I'm fine really Liv.” He tells her attempting a laugh that only comes out as a groan. 

“No, you're not Ash. So, let me see your hand please.” She tells him sending him a look for him not to argue with her again. 

Asher only sighs in response as he reluctantly lets Olivia caress his hand gently in hers. 

“That must have hurt like hell.” She tells him with a sympathetic smile at seeing how red his pinky finger is and the blister that has already popped out on top of his skin. 

“I’m okay Liv.” He promises with a hint of a smile on his lips to hide his wince. 

Olivia’s only response is her frown deepening with concern as she interlaces her fingers through his uninjured hand pulling him with her toward the sink. 

Asher watches carefully as Olivia gently guides his hand under the faucet to run cold water over his burning skin. 

“Thanks.” He whispers once she turns the water off and dries his hand gently with a dish towel. 

“You’re welcome Ash.” She tells him before turning around back to the stove to find the pancakes burning. 

“Damn it.” Asher says through gritted teeth when he flips the pancakes over to find the bottoms of them blackened and halfway sticking to the pan. 

“It’s okay.” She tells him softly placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“No, it’s not Liv.” He sighs in frustration stepping away from the stove to toss the spatula in the sink with a loud _clank_. 

She watches him for a moment as he stares out the window above the sink with his jaw clenched shut tightly before she turns the burner off and takes the pan of ruined pancakes off it. 

“I’m sorry.” Asher apologizes when he feels Olivia gently place her hand on his shoulder again. 

“Are you okay?” She asks in her sweet and caring tone. 

“I just wanted things to go right for once.” He explains turning around to face her glancing over her shoulder toward the stove before dropping his eyes to the tiled floor. “But like always I have to screw everything up.” He mumbles out in defeat. 

“Hey, look at me.” Olivia instructs him gently grabbing his uninjured hand again. She sends him a soft smile when he finally lifts his sad blue eyes to meet her caring brown ones. “You didn’t screw anything up Ash. It’s just a part of life that things don’t go our way all the time.” She explains before pulling him in close for a hug. 

“Well, I wish we could get to the part where things do go right for a change.” He says as his lips turn up in a half-smile after he pulls back to look her in the eyes again. 

“No guarantees of course. But I do have an idea of what we could do today.” Olivia tells him with a wink and a bright smile. 

“Oh, and what do you have in mind for us?” Asher asks his voice full of amusement. 

“It’s a surprise.” She says as she pulls him along with her to the front door. 

He lets out a laugh as she playfully sticks her tongue out at him as they walk out toward her car. 

The farther they drive down the interstate with the cool breeze rolling in through the open car windows he feels himself relax more with each mile they put between themselves and Beverly. 

Asher grins as Olivia pulls into the parking lot of the pier remembering how they use to come here all the time as kids. 

Olivia scans the different food vendors smiling as her eyes finally land on the ice cream cart. 

“Ice cream for breakfast?” He asks in slight confusion as Olivia hands him an ice cream cone as she walks back next to him where he was waiting for her by the pier railing. 

“Well, it’s basically lunchtime now.” She says with a small giggle before shrugging as she steps forward pass him to walk down the boardwalk. 

He shakes his head lightly grinning as he follows her down the boardwalk to one of the benches facing the ocean. 

“So, how's Chris?” Asher asks as he sits down next to her taking a bite of his ice cream remembering the hard hit the quarterback took last night during the game. 

“It's early but the doctors are hopeful that he'll make a full recovery.” Olivia explains the exhaustion of spending half the night in the emergency room waiting for the news about her boyfriend weighing her down. 

“I hope they're right. He's a great guy.” He tells her with a nod. 

“I hope so too.” She agrees taking a bite of her own ice cream. 

“It's beautiful out here.” Asher says after a few moments of silence pass between them as he looks out across the blue waters with the sun glinting brightly against the waves. 

“Yeah, it is.” Olivia agrees glancing over at him to find his expression is now more relaxed thankfully. 

“So, what are your plans for winter break?” He asks hoping they will be able to hang out some more. 

“My mom is taking Jordan and me on vacation to Lake Tahoe after all of our family drama.” She tells him with a sad smile. 

“Oh, that might be fun.” He says slightly disappointed at the news. “And we can still call and text while you’re gone.” He offers knowing that hearing from her is going to be the highlight of his holidays. 

“It could be.” She says wearily not really wanted to go. “But what about you?” She asks curiously. 

“Oh, I’ll be fine.” Asher assures her with a half-smile. 

“But, what if your dad—” Olivia starts to wonder before Asher cuts her off. 

“My dad and I will be fine. I mean my team just won the state championships. So that will mean no sleeping in my car until the next big loss.” He tries to joke letting out a dry chuckle. 

“Asher...” Olivia exclaims shaking her head disapprovingly at his failed attempt at a joke. 

“Sorry, Liv.” He apologizes quickly realizing his mistake. “But don’t worry about me I’m going to be fine while you’re gone.” He assures her with a serious expression. 

“Only if you’re sure.” She says still skeptical searching his face intently. 

“I am.” He answers with a curt nod. 

She’s quite for a moment biting her bottom lip before she lets out a long breath deciding that she will call him every day while she is on vacation to make sure he’s okay. 

“How's your hand?” She asks changing the subject after taking a bite of her sugar ice cream cone as she glances down at his hand. 

“It's fine, Liv.” He tells her sliding his eyes from the ocean to meet hers. “For real this time. I promise.” He exclaims after she sends him a skeptical look. 

“That's good.” She says scooting closer to him on the bench as their knees brush lightly against each others. “I miss this.” She whispers quietly leaning closer to him. 

“What me always messing things up and you always fixing them.” He states flatly. 

Olivia's mouth hangs open at his words sitting up straight so she can look him in the face. 

“I was only joking Liv.” He tells her with a chuckle nudging his shoulder against hers. 

“Well, it is partly true.” She says joining in on his laughter as she playfully nudges him back against his shoulder. 

“Touché.” He declares through his laughter. “So, what is it that you are missing?” He asks finally after their laughter subsides. 

“Just us being together and hanging out like this.” She explains with a small smile. “I miss us being best friends too.” She admits with a tinge of sadness in her voice. 

Asher gets up from the bench to throw away his napkin in the garbage can. “Well let's go hang out all day together best friend.” Asher tells her extending his hand out to her with a wide grin. 

Olivia grins up at him as she takes his hand letting him guide her this time toward their next adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope y'all enjoyed this story!
> 
> If you did please leave me a comment with your thoughts and/or a kudo!
> 
> Your guy's comments and kudos make my day and make me smile! 💛


End file.
